Call Me Maybe?
by IrishBabehLux69
Summary: At Niall's birthday Zayn meets the beautiful Caterer Melanie. And just builds up enough courage to call her... Maybe.


Zayn Malik nearly stumbles over a pile of clothes that are in the centre of what is Louis Tomlinson's messy bedroom.

"Oi Louis." Zayn whispers as he finally reaches his bed.

"Whhhaaaaat?" Louis asks sitting up in bed yawning. At this there was something stirring on the floor. Zayn looked down at his feet to find Harry laying there pulling the covers over his head and turning to the side away from Zayn. Zayn opens his mouth to say something about this but he knows these two. The bestest of mates, they shared an apartment once, slept in the same bed. This was just an average thing.

"I need some advice." Zayn replies jumping over Harry and onto Louis' bed.

"Its not about _her _again is it?" Louis says sitting up against the headboard of the bed pulling the blankets up with him.

"Of course it is. Should I call her?" Zayn asks rolling his phone in the palm of his hand nervously.

"Mate, you can call her. Its if you want to call her." Louis replies ruffling his brown hair and flipping it to the side.

"I do want to call her. But I don't know if I should." Zayn says.

"Just call her then." Louis says shrugging.

"Bu-" Zayn starts.

"Just call her and let me sleep in peace." Harry mumbles into his pillow. He hated being woken up. Zayn frowns standing up and looking at Louis in a way as though he is saying thanks and then walks out of Louis' bedroom.

"Good Luck mate." Louis calls as Zayn closes the door behind him softly.

Meanwhile just a few blocks away Melanie Catatonia is down in her kitchen bustling around making all kinds of dishes, the names hard to pronounce but easy to devour.

Melanie was a caterer and had been working on these dishes for the last week, collecting the ingredients (most had to be extra fresh ), preparing them, cooking them and then getting them to the up coming wedding.

Her kitchen took up a little more than a quarter of the first floor of her house. It was all stainless steel and modern, an island bench in the middle with an installed oven top and tap, benches and cupboards and drawers and pots, a double fridge, a wine cooler, a enormous oven and pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. The floor was made out of pine wood and everything was colour co-ordinated. The whole colour scheme is blue, brown, green and pink. Her favourite colours. It was like one of those kitchens you see in a lifestyle magazine.

She was now working on the fondue in the middle of the island bench wondering why would the bride want fondue at her wedding?

Then out of the blue she hears her phone singing its ring-tone. (Payphone by Maroon 5) Wondering who it might be she wipes her hands on a tea towel and then throws it over her shoulder reaching for her phone which is laying on the edge of the bench away from the messy food.

She looks down at the screen percing her lips trying to figure out whose phone number it could be. She shrugs and slides her thumb across the screen answering the call. She presses it up against her ear heading back to the fondue and stirring it adding a little more herbs.

"Hello?" She says adding another kind of cheese from a chopping board which she had grated it on.

"Uh, hi its Melanie right?. Well I don't know if you remember from that time when you catered Niall Horan's birthday party and you gave me your number.. Well its me, Zayn Malik." Says the British voice on the other end of the line.

Melanie frowns slightly as she moves the fondue out of the way and into a specially heated compartment in her kitchen and starts to chop up some herbs, the phone squished between her ear and shoulder. She knew she had heard his voice before. He was the hot guy at the party with brown, milky eyes.

"Oh, yeah I remember you Zayn." She says smiling to herself as she uses the knife to chop up the herds in a very weird technique. "What can I help you with?" She asks pulling a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you would be interested in... hanging out today." He says the nerves could be heard in his voice.

"Like a date?" Melanie says amused as she swaps her phone to the other ear leaning against the bench.

"Well," Zayn replies laughing slightly. "it depends on how you look at it."

"I'm seeing it like a date."

"Okay. So are you free?"

Melanie looks up and down the island bench frowning at all the food and packages and utensils that are everywhere. Then she smirks looking at her fridge that has her to do list for the wedding.

"How good are you at cooking?"

Zayn grins as he hangs up on Melanie pocketing his phone. He stands up straight and stops leaning up against the hall wall. He heads down the hall and stairs leading down to the kitchen/living room/dining to find Niall and Liam discussing something in front of the oven. Niall breaks from the conversation and turns to Zayn.

"Louis and Harry still asleep? God, at this hour how can anyone sleep. Anyway, feeling up for some lunch pancakes?" He asks pointing to the pan sizzling with pancakes which Liam is watching over.

"Can't mate. I have a date." Zayn says grinning as he picks up Harry's grey beanie off the couch and sliding it over his hair slicking it back, then deciding better on it and sliding it back off and throwing it onto the couch fixing his hair.

"I remember when I had dates." Niall says grimly before laughing a bit. "Seems like centuries."

"You'll find someone." Zayn says still grinning.

Niall shrugs and turns back to the pancakes as Zayn heads out through the front door and into the sun shrugging his leather jacket on.


End file.
